


The eyes are on you

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Maids, Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Phan - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servants, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: In a world where sex is seen as dirty, there has become a group- a section of men and women who do the unwanted chores of the wives. The dirty ones. The ones that could be filled with lust- or the ones that are filled with rage.We follow Dan, and his story





	1. 1

By 2039 America has become a clean place, a sterile place- a better place. 

Many acts now are uncommon, the act of theft, the act of adultery and many more. Those were illegal but twenty years ago they were very common. Those things swept across the country like a mania.

Things that were legal but now arent might be a longer list, if you are not ranked in the highest classes-if you are not adorned in a bright purple, you may not read, listen to any form of lyrical music, write, or take part in any political endeavours.

Yellow, was the second ranked class, it was refrained for mostly the higher ranked wives’. They were the respected woman of The New Nations. They were the idle ones, who sat by and knitted or sewed. They lived those decent mundane lives.

A muted orange was for the working class- mostly chefs and gardeners. There isn’t much to say there, they do as their told- not much else.

Black, That was for the men who protected The New Nations, the drivers and body guards and their new police force. They kept the populace in line.

White.. Those were the ones this story is about. They are servants, maids, slaves- you could call them. They were the ones who did the work no orange, or yellow would ever do. They do the unwanted chores, the dirty chores. The ones that are either filled with mud, or the ones that are usually filled with lust. The kind that could sometimes be filled with rage. That would make red soak deep into their white linens. They are not human, they are not to be touched, or given kindness, they don’t even have their own names.

-

So it is there we start our story with a White ranking boy. His name- the one his mother gave him? Dan.

Today was his new posting, a new home, and his first posting in his young life.

Entering the two wide doors and walking into the home of his new “family” he was to care for. He was lead by “his guardian” a man dressed in black with a machine gun, to the living area.He was met with a smiling couple, a woman dressed in a long yellow gown, and a man in a deep purple suit. They looked happy- but Dan knew just how fake it was. He knew once his guardian left that it would be just as expected.

He set his luggage on the ground, his things only consisted of three gowns, two sweaters, one set of boots, and a pair of gloves. All in the same shade of white. 

Dan hated that fucking color, White? Was it even a color? To him it seemed to just be nothing, just one big empty void of nothing- no color, or tone, just white.

They stood in silence for a moment as his guardian left, the smiles faded and they were faced with each other.

“Your name is Thomas.” The woman paused.

“You will use it and answer to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan explores his new home and meets some new interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! It was my birthday yesterday

The house was huge, but that wasn’t what surprised Dan, it was the elegance of the home. It was all crystal chandeliers and Tiffany lamps. The carpets were a light shade of lavender which had not surprised him. The walls were oak and the stairs banastar was hand carved. The house was beautiful and if the world wasn't the way it was he would assume they lived an upper lifestyle in L.A., not that he knew much about what that was.

His time to look around was short as he was lead up the winding stairs to a small room. The walls were eggshell white, and the only splash of color was a wardrobe in a chestnut brown. The muted orange that had led him to his room closed the door quietly- before he could even ask her name. He sat himself down on the bed, feeling the white comforter under him and smiled. At least one thing was better than the education center.

There was no lamp, no source of light or electricity in his room at all, The floors were wooden, but sleek and comfortable. He knew he wouldn’t spend much time in this bland room, but he wished he could make it his own. He had never had anything of his own before. Not even his own mother was his. He shared her with ten other children. Who she ignored, just as much as he ignored him.

He unlatched his suitcase and took out his multiple gowns placing them in the wardrobe quickly. He didn't admire them, he didn't even like them. They were bland and ugly. They had no shape. He wished he lived in a time where there were jeans and sweaters, something cute that boys like him could wear- but he wasn't. He lived in this time, where he wore white scratchy gowns and ugly brown boots that he didn't think suited him.

He turned his head to the mirror which was also attached to a door? 

He tiptoed himself to the mirror and looked at himself over- He’d only seen himself a handful of times. His hair was chestnut- a lot like the wardrobe. It curled around his forehead and he had dimples if he smiled. Something he hadn’t done in a while. 

The gold handle of the door was alluring to him and he quickly turned the knob, to his surprise, he had his very own bathroom.

That was a first.

\--------------

For the first night in his entire life he slept in his very own bed and all though it was comfortable it wasn't a sound sleep. He was full of worries, especially of his new duties to his ‘family’. Everything started today.

He slipped on his gown and boots, and marched himself down the stairs and into the kitchen where the muted orange stood chopping onions and carrots. He could already tell she was making a stew of some kind. 

He stood next to her and smiled as he reached out to grab a cup from the counter top. 

The lady grabbed it from his hand quickly and gently pushed him away.

“Dont- Dont do that, they’ll yell at me if I don't take care of you.” She muttered as she sat him down at one of the wooden chairs. He nodded- a bit confused but did as he was told.

He fiddled with his white sleeves as she made his tea, “So.. Whats your- uh- name?” He whispered out quickly, he kinda wasnt expecting a response from her.

“Louise.” She nodded as she placed his tea on the table and he smiled- a small one. 

“Da-” 

The door to the kitchen creaked open and he took a sip of his tea, “Im Thomas.” 

 

The man who entered through the creaking doors was a sight, he was tall and lanky, covered in grease. He looked at Dan and gave him a quick glance up and down before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. 

Dan looked back at him with an uncomfortable gaze as the other man sat down across from him. The man took another sip of his coffee and sighed. 

“And you are?” He whispers out

Dan didnt remove his eyes from his tea before speaking.

“I’m no one.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment and name exchanges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally got a keyboard so I know updates will be way longer and frequent. I wanted to get this out asap and I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and leave comments because they motivate me and make me very happy.
> 
> ~K

No one? Did he really just fucking say that out loud?

He thought about it often, how he was in fact no one, how he was a cog in the machine since the day he was born. He knew nothing would change and yet he wanted nothing more than for that to not be the truth. He wanted things to be different. He wanted to be different. He wasn’t though was he?

Here he was, sitting in a kitchen with a woman he just met and a man who he didn’t even know his real name. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably and swirled his tea with his tiny spoon- He always preferred the tiny spoons. They always fit so well in his hands. 

“No one huh?” The man muttered- but in a way seemed a bit like a question.

“Yup, just no one, wearing a white dress, and drinking tea out of a mug.” Dan confirmed.

Dan crossed his ankles and takes a sip of his tea and giving a small grin. He was being cheeky- he knew it, but h e only had so many moments like this before his duties begin.

“I’m Phil- the body guard slash driver, excetera” Phil spoke waving his hand in the air as if brushing off his job description. 

 

Hours passed of mundane chores before he saw him, the tall figure standing in the door way watching over him as if he would run at any minute. If Dan was being real, he definitely would, if he wasn’t stupid. He had been trained his entire life for this. For the cleaning, and the cooking, and eventually all the fucking that would come. He had never been touched before. In any way shape or form. In all honesty he didn’t even think he had ever even been hugged. 

Some days he wished he knew what it felt like, to have someone hold his hand, or hug him when he was sad. He knew though that it would only make things worse. Physical contact created bonds that they couldn’t have. He knew if he ever had a best friend they would be someone just like him, swimming in a white gown- that would never fit.

He could feel the eyes on him for a good hour before the man spoke a word. 

“You’re missing some spots Thomas.” 

The voice was rough, and some people may have found it sexy, but it made him uncomfortable and unsettled.

Dan squeezed the rag and rang it out.

He wasn’t allowed to talk back, in fact he wasn’t allowed to say anything.

He knew the families’ name was the “Obrians.” and he knew that they were strict.

The last ‘white maid’ that had been servicing them had killed herself. They had agreed to try a younger maid, of the opposite sex.

He didn’t know if the man of the house swung that way, he didn’t know if he would only be servicing the woman, he didn’t really know why he was here. He only knew if the time comes to do his job he had to do it.

His skin was crawling at the thought. He did in fact believe women were beautiful but he wasn’t attracted to them in the slightest.

Most women were all curves and feminine, and they kinda reminded him of himself. He had feminine looks. He knew he would probably never be able to show that off to anyone, or to express himself in the ways that he wished he could.

He felt a rough hand brush against his ass, as he worked the floor. Dan had never felt as uncomfortable as he had in this moment. He could feel the mans breath on his neck. He was definitely behind him. 

He could feel bile rise in his throat, He thought maybe it would be a relief to finally have someone touch him. To finally have some form of human contact. Instead he felt revolted. He felt dirty. He wished the man had never been near him to begin with.

This is your job. This is your job. This is your job.

It was a mantra that he had to repeat to himself over and over again as he continued to scrub the floor.

The man stood up finally and spoke out.

“We will see you for our ceremony tonight.”

 

.Ceremony.

This will be his first time with a ceremony and his first time ever being with another person. Or Person(s). He was scared. He was terrified. He didn’t want to be touched now, he didn’t want a moment alone with the Obrian’s. He wanted to be alone, in his room with the comfortable cotton sheets and his very own bathroom.

He knew this would come, and yet he dreaded every second that passed, because every second is one second closer to being used, abused, and in reality raped.

He yearned for the days he would do his own chores, and make his own food. He wanted to talk to other maids again and share the little secrets that they had. He wished he had gossip and he wished he could see his muted orange care taker Melinda. 

Melinda had cared for him since he was a baby, she had loved him and taught him, She had given him all the education she possibly could within legality. He still didn’t know how to read, or write. However- he knew rhymes and poetry off the top of his head. He missed Melinda more than anything. It had only been a day and he knew this was going to strain his head and his heart. He knew this job was something he was going to have to live with, but he didn’t want to. He wished he could go somewhere normal, somewhere that he could express himself and maybe even hear music for the very first time in his life.

He thought maybe he would like something heavy something with a hard and loud beat. Something he could feel in his bones. He wished he knew what it was like to hold a pencil in his hand. Or maybe even a pen to write down his thoughts and stories. He wished he knew what it was like to have a dairy.

He could imagine it..

“Dear Diary,

Dan here, Today I went to my first day of highschool. I live in America even though my parents had immigrated from Europe, I think I may have inherited their accents if Im honest. I wonder what it will be like, I wonder what I’ll learn. I can’t wait to try new art techniques and meet new people.

My mom says its okay if I dont make friends on my first day, she says thats normal. 

I dont think it is. 

See ya, 

Dan”

That would be what he was like in a normal world. He’s pretty sure he would be in his first year of high school by now. He would be called a Freshman?? He doesn't really know what that is but he had heard of hazing stories of the new kids of the schools. Melinda had told her of her days in high school and what it was like having loud lunches with a bunch of other teenagers. She told him about school dances and the books she had read. 

He had heard of teachers too. He wonders what his would be like if he had ever had one. 

He’s pretty sure he would have sat in the back of the classroom, he probably would have listened and would probably have gotten good grades. 

He may have even been a book worm.

 

Things weren’t normal though. 

Were they?


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Dans brief thoughts before the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I promised longer chapters but this one is kinda just a sneak peak, because the next chapter will most likely be REALLY heavy.
> 
> Again, thank you for everyone leaving kudos and subscribing, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ~K

The days were growing shorter throughout the last couple of weeks. He never knew much about it. He only knew that it got cold, and he got tired, and his emotions would tumble everywhere soon enough. There was something about the cold.. It infiltrated his bones, it made him feel alone and frigid and full of dread. The nights were the worst. Cold winter nights that seemed to drag on for days till the sun would come up. 

When he was younger, Melinda would tell him everything would be fine. She could never hug him or wipe his tears away but he could tell it killed her inside not to be able to comfort him. He knew that she cared and he could tell by her words. 

“Do not fret, for the sun will shine upon you” 

She would say that to him just about every night.

As he grew older the darkness seeped into his days and it was as if he could never escape from it. He could feel the ache in his bones every winter, and in the summers as much as he would love the sun he would always be reminded that the sun will go down and the summers will end.

Melinda told him of how when she was growing up she would dread the end of summer because of school starting once again. He wished that he had that problem, that school would be something he could dread. He didn’t get that chance to even go. He never got to dread it or learn from it. He wished he had made friends, and that his mother had sent him off on his first day to school with a hug and a kiss. 

Melinda had also told him about her summers, and what they were like. She had told him that it was all about..

“Fun in the sun” 

Which she said used to be something adults would use all the time. She told him about how she would have pool parties with her friends, and that she would go on dates with boys and would stay out late on the beach with bonfires and loud music. She said she lived a wild life when she was his age. 

Would he have been like that? He had asked her, 

“I think you would have been crazier than me.”

He smiled at that thought now, as the snow crunched under his feet as he made his way through the gates and back into the house. He only had a few minutes of free time before the ceremony and he chose to spend it outside, hoping that the cold would numb his skin and his heart. Maybe even his mind.

He heard the kitchen door creak open a second time as he went to join Louise in the kitchen, only to see the driver Phil.

“Its time, Thomas.” He spoke quietly, almost as if the words he was saying were cursed. In some ways they were. He felt like he was cursed now, that those words as well as the cold were seeping through into his skin and coating him in something bad. He felt as if his entire life had led him to this moment, to this dead end. He felt as if this was it, that this is what he would be doing for the rest of his life. Holding his breath until something bad happens, and then waiting for something worse to happen after that.

Dan turned and gave Phil an inquisitive look.

“Louise may have slipped me your name” He smiled as he walked with Dan along the hall.

Dan nodded, He had nothing to say, He was almost parallized with fear. They stopped outside large double doors that Dan knew to be the master bedroom. If he was a braver person he may have even smiled at Phil before the other man opened the door. However he wasn’t he was- in reality a scared child.

So he opted with a ; 

“Say a prayer for me, please?”

Only for Phil to respond with, “ I think you might need more than one.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first ceremony at Dans posting. ~Trigger warning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! I wanted to thank @hello-can-you-go-666 on tumblr! Jasper you are the best editor/beta and you have really helped me and inspired me to keep writing! I think working together is going to really keep me at this fic! You are so sweet and kind and really helpful! Thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Id like to post a trigger warning for R*pe, I know its a sensitive topic so i put it in the summary and notes.

It started with the turning off of the lights, as they believed that everything was less intimate if you couldn’t see the other people. In a way, it seemed to Dan that maybe it would make things easier on him, to be unable to see. He knew though that he would have to feel it, he would feel their skin and their touches. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but it already felt like an eternity had passed. He remembered being taught about this moment, the moment his entire life would turn upside down. They had told him that this would be the happiest moment of his life. Being able to serve others, when they could not serve themselves. They were needed, at least that’s what they had told him.

The white colony was needed to keep the world at peace. His teachers had told him that the white colony was used to keep everyone at bay. Violence had been reduced exponentially. At least, so it seemed. The violence that had been so apparent was now behind closed bedroom doors and locked basements. For most of the white colony, it was pain and agony Yet to everyone else it was a peaceful existence. No more wives with broken bones and bruised cheeks, no more husbands with lawsuits and restrictions. This was his job, to take what was given to him. If his family was angry they were welcome to take it out on him. If they were lustful, that was his job as well.

He had to take just about anything that was ever put upon him, no matter how much he didn’t want it. He could feel himself being lead as rough hands guided him to hard, uncomfortable pillows. The sheets were softer than his own, more pliant, so they shifted when he was moved, positioned underneath the insistent man he would soon know all too well. He could feel his warm breath on his neck, reeking of whiskey, which he had only had the pleasure of drinking once in his very young life, the night before he had been sent to this current entrapment. His own breath was starting to come out in harsh short gasps, reminding him of how scared he was. He couldn’t help but hear Melinda’s voice in his head.

  _“But Octavia, do not strive to rob My heart, of all that soothes it’s pain The mournful hope that every throb Will make it break for thee!”_

Melinda used to repeat that to him all the time, to remind him that there was still hope, even in the darkest of his thoughts times in his life. Thinking of the poem now only seemed to break him more. There was no hope left, his time was running out and it seemed to be the last chance he would have/get to repeat it to himself. Melinda wouldn’t be back at the end of the day, to tell him that things were going to get better. This time, he was truly and utterly alone and he didn’t think there was a chance in hell he could do it by himself.

“In this blessed day we begin the first ceremony of the household.”

So it began and he could feel it, the hardness of the man above him. He could almost cry. A tear did roll down his cheek, and thats when he thanked fuck that the lights were out. It didn’t take long before soft hands were grabbing at his wrists to hold him down, he couldn’t move anyway. He was frozen in place, paralyzed out of fear and dread. It wasn’t the same soft hands that had spread his legs open- part of him was thankful that he was at least-mostly, still clothed and that once again, he was grateful the lights were out. He couldn’t bare having them look at him. He could hear the unzipping of pants, and in such a quiet room the noise rang throughout the room like a church bell tower. It echoed in his head and he could feel the heat radiating off the other man as he pushed into him, his muscles resisting against him, but eventually giving in

. This was the one time he did move, attempting to inch away in pain. Way too much pain. He squirmed under the older man and if he could- if he could even think, he would scream, he would cry, would have even attempted to push away and run. His brain though, was empty, a complete buzzing of barely put together thoughts and complete pain. It was only worsened when he began to move. He could feel the pull of his muscles as he moved, and it burned. He could feel his eyes watering over, each sharp thrust was a whirlwind of pain. He could feel liquid leaving his body and he knew that the man above him wasn’t finished just yet.

So yup, that was definitely fucking blood. It got easier then after that, there was a little less pulling and burn. The only thing he really did feel was the tearing of skin inside him. He also felt the beginning of bruises being formed on his hips, as the man above grabbed at him harshly. He could feel him start to slow, he could feel it pulsating inside him as the elder finished inside him. He wished in that moment that he could get up and run, as far away as humanly possible. It ended with his arms being released, and he hadn’t realised how much he had struggled until he felt his wrist and body go limp from the effort. He didn’t see them leave but he could feel the pressure on the bed lift, and the door opening and closing with an unfamiliar gentleness. When he finally regained an ounce of his strength, he sat himself up. He could feel liquid trickling down his legs, not able to decipher whether or not it was just blood and not wanting to find out.

He stood up carefully, swaying on his feet and making his way to the large doors and quietly opening them. The lights that were on in the rest of the house burned his eyes, urging him to run up the stairs to his own room. He felt utterly disgusting, he felt wrong. He knew that this was his job, that he was raised to feel honoured, but he didn’t in the slightest. He could feel bile in his throat and his stomach was churning. He thanked the stars that he had made it to his room before his face was in the toilet. His throat burned, his eyes watered and it was the worst feeling in the world, yet he felt glad, feeling cleaner than before. He flushed the toilet, his head spinning at the loud noise and looking himself squarely in the mirror. He couldn’t bare to look at himself one second longer. He grabbed his tooth brush, a little too angrily brushing his teeth. He could taste the blood from his gums and by the time he was done, when he spit all he really saw was red, as much as he was able to see anything. He didn’t exactly have a lamp or any real light, but from his window he could see a light in the distance.

Across the yard in a smaller house, there was a light- however dim it was. It was there at least, and so was the silhouette of a tall figure. If he were to guess, it would be the driver, Phil. The cottage door opened, almost as if Dan had willed it. Then, the figure stepped out and looked directly at him, almost as if he could see his immense shame. In reality, Dan knew he probably couldn’t see him, his room practically pitch black in the night hours. He wondered if he could feel his eyes on him. Does he know that he’s being watched? Dan wished he could feel that way again, invisible, unseen and forgotten. The only time he would feel that way was during these late hours of the night. Where he sat in the dark, it was almost as if he wasn’t there at all, a welcomed absence from the world.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The next morning, he awoke with a jolt of sharp, blunt pain. He blinked open his eyes to find his room the same, but feeling claustrophobic in its’ simplicity. It was too bland- too white, too empty to distract from yesterday. It was everything he hated. "
> 
> Some more sad stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! heres another chapter out here for ya, this will probably also be triggering so I suggest if you had problems with the last chapter you should skip over this one aswell
> 
> Thank you @hello-you-can-go-66 on tumblr, Jasper your an amazing beta <3

The next morning, he awoke with a jolt of sharp, blunt pain. He blinked open his eyes to find his room the same, but feeling claustrophobic in its’ simplicity. It was too bland- too white, too empty to distract from yesterday. It was everything he hated. His whole life he had dreamed of the world before, when things were bright colors and individuality. He couldn’t bring himself to even sit upright, the pain burning through his entire body, the one that didn’t feel like his anymore. He willed himself up, pushing the sheets away. There it was, his white sheets full of blood- and other substances. He cringed, knowing that Louise would come in and take care of it all, and later tonight it would be like it had never happened. The only reminder would be the pain.

He hadn’t even bothered to change into his sleeping gown last night, but considering his current one was soaked in blood it seemed as good a time as any to take a bath and change. He ran the bath, as quickly as he could with shaky fingers and sighing when the sympathetic water hit his body and he became immersed in the heat. It relaxed his muscles more than he thought was possible. He sunk down under the water and everything became muffled and low, he couldn’t hear a sound. He felt as if the world was suspended for these short seconds. He knew he’d have to leave the bath any minute and his brief moment of solitude would be over sooner than later.

The knock came a few minutes later, his gown and boots already on. He opened the door just slightly. It was Louise with a consoling smile on her face. She lifted the basket she was holding, silently requesting entrance into his small, temporary haven. He let her in, balling up his soiled gown and undergarments and placing them in a way that was almost aggressive into the basket. Once again, he was overcome by a deep shame, avoiding her gaze. 

He knew that everyone in the household knew his job. The only thing he was even remotely thankful for was that it was never spoken about, at least until ceremony days. Louise sat down on the bed after stripping it of its’ defiled sheets and replacing them with fresh, sterile ones.

“I know this can’t be easy for you.” Her voice was soft, and it almost reminded him of Melinda. Their careful kindness had comforted him, despite their role in his discomfort.

He made his way to the door a few moments later.  
“Nothing is easy for me” He whispered. It was angry, harsh. He didn’t mean to be aggressive or put her down, but in this moment he didn’t want a friend. He didn’t want anything he could have. All he wanted was to be in his own bubble- to be alone in his own world as he had for his brief time in the bath. Melinda had once told him that music could do that, taking you away into your own head, far away from what had been bothering you before you pressed play.   
He made his way down the creaking stairs and into the kitchen, where he was hoping to find just a little more solitude. Instead, he was met with the piercing blue eyes of the man he had been practically stalking just hours before.

“How’s your day going?” It was an awkward question asked by the driver, especially knowing that Phil was aware of his current situation and his creepy staring the previous night  
.  
“All good.” He responded with a tight lipped smile, as he sat down at the table. Louise was starting to make breakfast for the both of them, so now it was a waiting game set in an awkward, conscious silence.  
Phil sat next to him with a small, wary smile on his face, “Are you- okay..?”

Dan snorted and shrugged “Yeah, just peachy.” 

Their unbelievably awkward conversation came to a halt, with Louise walking through the threshold of the kitchen and clunking pots, beginning her process of making three different breakfasts at once. Dan was on a strict diet, because they didn’t want anything to affect his weight and appearance considering his job.  
Phil however, at least as Dan could tell, was not on a strict diet by any means. By the time Louise was done, he was scarfing a hearty breakfast including bacon and ham, all the while glancing at Dan’s pale outlines. Dan was left with oatmeal- although he mostly called it sludge.

Phil was shoving all of his down, while Dan struggled every grey spoonful down, his stomach twisting in a gordian knot.   
“You’re not eating.” he spoke, almost sounding genuinely concerned.

“Nope, I’m not.” Dan replied dryly. “Would you feel like it?”

“I suppose I wouldn’t.” Phil shifted uneasily in his seat.

By the time they had finished their meals and awkward conversations, it was time for Dan to run his weekly shopping errand, the only opportunity he would get to leave the O’Brien’s expansive estate, or as he called it, his prison. He slipped on his gloves and walked out the back door, flying as soon as he left Louise and Phil’s lines of sight. He had a walking partner, someone he had most likely grown up and trained with, but in his numbness didn’t recognise at first. 

Her name, the one he knew her by, was Selice. She had been Melinda’s second charge. She had been their caregiver, and had left Selice quicker than she had left him. She had always been well behaved and polite, she had listened to a lot more than he ever had. He had been whipped on more than one occasion, for being stuck in his own head or not paying attention to his lessons.

He walked along the streets beside her, feeling on edge being surrounded by all these men who watched them with armed weapons and hooded eyes. He felt as if he was more of a prisoner outside then he was in the manor, if that was even possible. They reached the small store soon enough, which was full of fresh fruits and canned goods. He checked things off the list Louise had provided him, double checking to make sure he wasn’t made mistakes. He knew all too well what would happen if he fucked up, and wasn’t particularly interested in anymore of last night than was absolutely necessary.  
On their walk back, Dan could feel the burn in his lungs as the cold finally caught up to him, and for the first time in the entire trip Selice spoke to him.

“You need to be careful in that house, Dan.” It was a rushed whisper, but he was more caught off guard with the fact that she had called him by his actual name instead of Thomas, which was a name he was beginning to hate.

“It’s just a house, just a job- I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

Selice shook her head and shifted her weight as they stopped in front of the manor, she wrapped him in a tight hug, and spoke into his ear.  
“The eyes are on you, Dan.”

Those words left him with a shiver up his spine, even more intrusive thoughts swirling around his head as he stepped foot inside the kitchen. As he entered, he felt even more watched than last night’s interaction with Phil. He could see Phil in the kitchen speaking with the head of the house. It was hushed whispers and it worried him greatly, not knowing what they were saying and being unable to control what was going on in his life in the slightest. They could be making important decisions that could change the world, or just his entire life more than they already had.

He placed the groceries down on the counter top, exchanging glances with Louise before Phil’s eyes caught his own. They darted away quickly and Phil turned his attention back to the oldest man in the house. Phil exited the room a few minutes later in a hurry, and left the house before Dan could even open his mouth.  
Louise looked to Dan and shook her head, almost as if warning, ‘Don't say anything’.   
Gingerly, he sat straight in one of the chairs at the small table and awaited what he assumed would be bad news. He said nothing, knowing this to be a risk, but sorted through the groceries haphazardly. 

“They’re trying to make connections in Bermuda- trying to widen the new order.” She spoke quickly.

Dan could feel his gut turning in foreboding twists, not knowing what she meant and dreading the possibility of finding out. He knew Europe was one of the only places untouched by the New Order, and knew that any dreams of leaving one day would be shattered by this impending future. He did have dreams though, and they were strong. He didn’t want to suffer through another ceremony, or do another grocery run with a partner because he would never be left alone. He didn’t want to relive the pain of being ripped open, into, whenever the O’Brien’s felt like it. His heart was breaking every day and he was lost hope every night.   
Interrupting his spiraling was a deep, commanding voice which he recognised from the ceremony, this time bellowing 

“If you wouldn’t mind getting off your ass to do your job Thomas? Louise will do the putting away.”

Later that day he was tasked with the gardening, and ended up cutting himself with the sheers. He didn’t even flinch, in a way it was sweet relief, the pain reminding him that somehow, he was alive. He worked the garden until the sun went down, relishing in the warmth of the greenhouse before he would have to leave its short-term alleviation.   
The darkness of the night was something he took some satisfaction in, assuming everyone else had already retired to bed, except for the pacing shadow he spotted in the cottage. He could see the path to the small house and he couldn’t help but yearn to see what the inside was like. He wanted to know what it would smell like, if it was warm or like a home. Something he had never known. 

He didn’t stare at the driver that night, didn’t even look out his window. Tonight he craved empty, the emptiness he felt in his chest every second of every day. He wished he could give it to the rest of the world, the dark already resembling it. A void, something he could step into and not be seen.  
What he didn’t know was that while he was attempting to sleep in his bed, the figure across the yard was waiting to see his silhouette and meet his eyes.

.Dan didn’t.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauama ensues, More triggering topics so be aware!
> 
> Thank you @yellow_charlotte aka @hello-can-you-go66 on tumblr! your an amazing beta

Hands, all over his body, rough and calloused, he could feel the beginning of bruises on his skin once again. He couldn’t see the face or the body, only the figure looming over him expectantly. He could smell lemon and fresh grass, which he could only assume came from yard work. It wasn’t fast or rushed like the first time, but slow and deliberate and hard. It was sharp thrusts, hard bites that left more than indentations in/on his skin. He was crying now, and he was screaming like he imagined a small child would.  
He could feel his body responding in ways he really wished it wouldn’t. 

This was worse than before, knowing his body was healing and that it was being ripped into once again. He tried to fight him off this time, to escape. It only made him dig deeper into his skin, the figure moving closer so he could smell his breath and see his eyes. Ocean blue and piercing into his soul, and not in the comforting way that they had before. 

It was Phil- the man who had once seemed so welcoming and inviting, but not this time. His were hard, cold and terrifying. Those eyes stripped him down to the little boy that he truly was. He was shaking and trying his best to distance himself from his attacker. It only made Phil speed up his movements.

In a flash of heat and ritual it was over, just like the first time ending, almost like it had never happened. Then he was gone- fading away into the black abyss.

Dan awoke in a cold sweat, hyperventilating as he snapped his eyes open.He was shaking too, not the shakiness that he was used to from years of normal night terrors. It was the type that came from being shaken to the core. From being absolutely terrified. The sun wasn’t even up yet and the night sky almost looked somber. 

He stood up on weak legs and headed wearily towards his bathroom, dressing himself a little too quickly. He was surprised he didn’t put it on backwards, and with that he made his way down the stairs, trying his best to avoid the creaking wood panels. Dan inspected each doorway, checking to see if he was alone and if it was safe for him to descend. 

He was grateful for being by himself, in the echoing silence of the night. He made his way to the back of the house and entered the garden, noticing the light in the cottage that was still on. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at it one more time, his stomach dropping at just the sight. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look at the older man ever again in the same way. 

He shuddered as he saw the light escape through the door as it was opened. He saw Phil step out onto his cobblestone walkway and catch Dan’s eyes. The driver smiled and gave a small wave. Everything in him wanted to wave back- but there was a small nagging thought in the back of his head. His dream might be some sort of prophecy, it would happen eventually, that he would not only be a slave to the O’Briens but also their staff.

Dan looked away quickly and glanced at the tree that towered in front of him, where two blue birds sat and perched. What a simple life they lived, only having to worry about feeding their families and flying away when they grew bored. They changed scenery whenever they felt like it. He could see Phil from the corner of his eye, walking towards him.  
He stood beside him and observed the tree as well.

“Whatcha looking at” he questioned.

Dan shook his head and inched away from Phil, his discomfort only growing the longer Phil stood near him. He stared at the tree unwaveringly, trying to block Phil from his eyesight. At the same time, he was trying to make sense of his own thoughts. He knew Phil wasn’t to blame for his dream. He knew Phil hadn’t done anything but be nice to him since the moment he got into his posting.

He decided he’d just go for it.

“What were you and the household head talking about?”  
Phil stiffened for a moment before speaking up.

“His name is Jordan- and we were really only talking about plans to expand the new colonies into some of Europe. Nothing else.”  
Dan offered him a curious glance, but knew better than to push topics like that, especially when there was an infinitesimal chance that Phil would tell Jordan.

“You should go back to bed- before someone sees you.”  
It was more of a warning then a helpful suggestion.

Maybe Selice was right? Were there really people in this house watching him? He didn’t doubt for a second that it was possible, but was still trying to cling to some hope that it wasn’t the case. The last thing he needed was to be more than he already was. He had people watching him every time he left the house and now, it would be inside as well. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to take this before he suffocated. He felt as if he was gasping for air and no one was able to save him, as if he was reaching out towards a light, a hope that was too far away to grasp.  
There was a crackling of twigs that interrupted his thoughts.

“Inside, quick!” Phil rushed him, ushering him into the kitchen. 

Dan didn’t know what he was running away from, but he was pretty sure Phil knew all too well. It made him uneasy to see someone with as much power, no matter how little, that Phil had, and to see him scared.

“Go to your room quietly, go back to sleep.” He whispered sternly, nodding his head and pointing down the hall towards the stairs. 

“Get up there as soon as possible and stay silent.”  
Dan did as he was told, tiptoeing up the steps and back into his room closing the door with care. He could hear faint whispers below him and it made him shudder with nerves. There was constant whispering in this house- as if everything in it was one big secret. Sometimes Dan was glad that he was mostly invisible to the upper class. No one noticed the quiet ones or stopped talking as he walked past. Sometimes it was like he didn’t exist at all, he likes it that way


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, eventually. **TRIGGER WARNING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @yellow_charlotte for being my amazing beta
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!

When he got to his room, he laid down stiffly, acutely aware of the drunken yelling and gunshots coming through his window. He could feel himself hyperventilating, he really couldn’t handle a death on his hands. If Phil had been outside before Dan, it would be a different story. But whatever happened next would be his fault, his burden. Dan curled up on his side covering his head with the blanket. He must’ve fallen asleep because when he awoke there was a figure at the door.  
I’m not here. I’m not here. I’m not here.

That was his only thought.

The ceremony usually happened in the master bedroom, there were rules. This wasn’t one of those times, there would be no rules or limits this time. Dan could see his face, he could feel his breath, angry and heavy against his skin. It was only a few minutes of silence before his hair was being pulled and he landed on his knees on his bedroom floor.

He couldn’t even begin to describe the taste of the man who had forced himself inside of his mouth. It was salty and smelled like sweat- he wasn’t clean shaven or remotely clean. It didn’t take long for him to start choking, this man wasn’t even big, just forceful. As it turns out, Dan did in fact have a gag reflex. He was sputtering by the time Jordan tugged at his hair, pulling him off and watching him gasp for air.

Being manhandled like this gave him a never ending feeling of terror. He knew that his life was in Jordan’s hands and that everything that happened he had absolutely no control over. This man could choke him to death, suffocate him with a pillow and Dan wouldn’t be able to defend himself or do anything about it. Once again he was frozen, only moving when being moved. He didn’t want to participate in anyway during this act. 

This time Jordan was behind him and it hurt like hell, maybe even worse than the first ceremony. He could feel cuts into his skin as Jordan rocked into him. Fuck, did it burn. His vision was blurring as tears welled up in his eyes. He willed himself to stop crying, fearing that it would only make it last longer. Dan held his breath and he could feel the imprints of fingers on his sides, along with little drops of blood made from Jordan’s coarse nails. Then it was over- there was nothing, no sound or heavy breathing, no thrusting motions. Just black, absolute darkness that he couldn’t decipher from the night’s sky.

When Dan came back to reality, it was in the hours of the early morning and he could hear those birds chirping from his window. He had a small smile, looking at the sky and sun rise almost taking his mind off whatever this morning had been.   
His bones ached, his throat was hoarse and his eyes burned. He couldn’t bear to stand up and face the household, especially not Phil. With every ceremony- if that even qualified as such, he felt emptier and lesser than the last time. He felt more shame build up in his being and he could feel the eyes of others on him, as if they were shaming him as well. 

Dan didn’t think he could even stand up. He knew there would be a knock on his door any minute now, but he wouldn’t be able to answer. He could feel every bone in his body protesting movement. He had no real thoughts, no emotions, not even anger.   
His mind was buzzing in a constant state of numbness, even as he heard the knocking on his door throughout the day. He had seen Louise come into his room and kneel beside his bed, talking to him. He had no idea what she had even said.

He saw the shadows of trees through his window, shifting throughout the day. He watched as the room around him went from black and then to light. He hadn’t seen any figures from his window or any light shining from the cottage. Somewhere deep in his mind, he was pretty sure Phil was dead, that he died the same night along with part of Dan. Maybe they were both meant to die- just in different ways.   
It took two days for Dan to stand up and leave his bed. He only moved to the window to look for Phil, but he never saw him. As each day passed, he felt more and more at home in the abyss. He was disconnecting from the entire world, maybe even his own mind.  
For what felt like ages, no one entered his room, not even Jordan. He knew that he was being talked about, or at least wondered about by that staff. That wasn’t even one of his concerns anymore. There were only ever two thoughts going through his mind. Phil was probably dead, and he would have to get up eventually.

It only took a few tries to open the window, and only took one step to walk out onto the roof with shaky legs. He could see the garden below him, and he knew that if he jumped the thorns of rose bushes would hurt like a bitch- that is, if he didn’t die.   
He could even smile at these thoughts, because if he died he knew that it would end. No one would be sneaking into his bedroom at night, no one holding down his wrists and keeping him tame. He didn’t want to be tame or meek, he just wanted to be him. He wanted to riot and scream, to protest. He wanted to be different than everyone else. 

In this moment, he was protesting, in a silent objection. If he did die, which he sincerely hoped that he did, he wouldn’t have to. He hoped that maybe wherever he went, he would be at peace. Where there would be no reason to cry or feel pain, he could relax.   
There was also this tiny thought inside his head, that he would die never having listened to a song or reading a good book, any book. He would die never having hugged someone tight or having his first love kiss. He would never fall in love, have his own family. He also knew that if he lived, he would never have any of those things anyway. 

His bare feet were sweating against the hard tiles of the roof. He knew one slip and he was dead. In the dark below him, he thought his eyes had been tricking him when he saw a figure. 

“What are you doin’ up there?”

He heard the figure shout up to him, recognising the voice. It was Phil.  
He wasn’t dead after all, which only made this all the harder for Dan. 

“What do you think I’m doing, I'm fucking jumping.” 

Dan shrugged off his own bluntness and looked down at Phil, bracing himself to jump. 

“If you jump, I’m gonna have to catch you.” He shouted up to him.

Dan shook his head and almost let out a laugh before stopping himself. He lifted one of his feet off the ledge.

“Wait!”

He paused from his movement and placed his foot back, hesitant after hearing the concern in Phil’s voice.

“What?” His annoyance persistent in his voice.

“Just give me five minutes, that’s all. When I’m done, you can do what you like.”

Dan thought about it for a moment, five more minutes was not going to change his decision but he decided to humor Phil. He sat himself down on the roof with a small whimper as he felt his muscles ache.

He watched as Phil disappeared from sight, hearing footsteps coming from the hall and into his room. He saw the lanky figure of the other man creep out into the window as he joined Dan, sitting right next to him.

“You don’t deserve to die.” He whispered.

Dan avoided his gaze and set his sights on the moon instead.

“I don’t think I can handle being alive.” Dan responded.  
Phil exhaled as if he was holding his breath the entire time.

“Look, I don’t know what your going through, I can’t know what you’re going through, but I’m doing everything I can to help you.” 

That got Dan’s attention.

“Explain.”   
“I can’t go into detail, but I can make it more bearable for you, that is until-” Phil stopped himself.

Until what? Fucking what? Dan wasn’t just curious, he was urgent, this was something he needed to know. He needed to know exactly what he was living for, exactly what he needed to survive. It was like pulling teeth with Phil, him knowing nothing but Phil expecting everything.

“I can’t- Dan- I just can’t. You just need to trust me.”

Trust? He knew nothing about this man, other than that he wasn’t a rapist. That couldn’t be where the bar was set.

“Why should I, I know nothing about you, except you don’t want me dead.” 

Phil looked taken aback for only a moment before opening his mouth, looking a lot more sure of himself.

“Well, my favorite color is blue, I like dogs more than cats, and I love sunsets.” 

That sentence was met with a smile and now Dan was the one taken back. He was surprised, no one shared anything about themselves anymore, at least not like that. Those were meaningless things that shouldn’t have mattered- but it seemed as if Phil had just given him those things. Things that he could hold on to and cherish.

“And you? I know Thomas isn’t your real name, so who are you? Who am I talking to?”

Dan bit his lip, unsure. In a lot of ways he didn’t even know who Phil was talking to. He didn’t know himself at all, having never been given the chance to find out. He only knew his name, and it wasn’t his at all.

“Dan.” 

“Dan” Phil repeated the name and it rolled off his tongue easily. 

“I like it, it’s real.” Phil smiled, a small one but there all the same.

“You’re a real person Dan, you’re real, you have thoughts and feelings. Other people might not see it, but I do.” He paused only for a second.

“So don’t jump- just give me a chance to help you.”

Phil placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, ground him and bring his attention back to their present conversation. He could tell Dan was thinking- he could see it in his face.

Dan shrunk back, quick and full of fear, his eyes widening almost as if he was seeing a ghost. 

“N-no touching, none” Dan spoke, rushed and erratic.

Phil pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. 

“Got it, no touching.” 

They sat in silence, for longer than five minutes. Dan could feel his presence but didn’t feel any urge to speak or try to entertain. He felt some sort of solace in not being alone, in having someone to talk to. At least for now. 

“I have to go to bed, early morning and all.. Don’t go jumping now, Dan.” He whispered as he left through the window and down what appeared to be an old fire escape.

Dan watched as Phil climbed down out into the garden and towards his cottage. Dan couldn’t see his face- only his lanky body, but he could tell Phil was glancing back at him every so often. It made Dan smile, knowing that someone else acknowledged his presence and knew he was here. That at least one person needed him, and not for his services. 

He had been so distracted, at least momentarily, from ceremony, having heard his true name and felt true happiness for the first time since he arrived. He savoured the moment as long as he could before remembering.

He had a name, he had emotions, he was a person who mattered. He knew that when morning came, he would be faced with much worse punishment than he could imagine. But he also knew that he had an ally, a chance at survival despite how he felt. Knowing he had even a slimmer of possibility was enough, enough to let him drift off into his first genuine rest in a long time.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really cute kinda arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So I haven't gotten much writing today, because ig is down and its the only way I can reach my beta @yellow_charlotte

His feet were light on the stairs as he made his way into the kitchen, only greeting Louise with a smile. He was nervous, he hadn’t been down to the main floor in three days. He also hadn’t eaten in that time, so despite his efforts to stay quiet, his growling stomach gave him away.

Louise smiled at him and placed his oats in front of him. He looked at them with a grimace. This whole situation was ridiculous, having to sit here every day, eating the same thing, listening to the same orders and getting attacked whenever Jordan felt like it. Just on the off chance of leaving one day. Despite this monotony, he felt almost at peace with it, knowing he had an ally and learning how to avoid extra trouble.

Phil had entered the room almost like clock work. It felt like he hadn’t seen him in ages. In reality it had only been a few hours, 6 maximum, but it seemed as if their conversation had taken place a lifetime ago and in a different world.  
He wouldn’t be able to have such conversations and bluntness with Phil out in the open like that. Especially now as they sat eating their breakfast, one room over from the master.

He could hear Jordan’s yelling bellowing from the hall and his whole body seized. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, every vein in his body pulsing, once again feeling terrified. This time Phil was witnessing it first hand. 

Phil could see the shift in his body the moment Jordan’s voice was audible. Dan was pale, shaking, and looked as if he was going to vomit in front of him. If not he looked as if he was most likely going to drop dead. He could practically see Dan’s mind go empty and his eyes glazing over in performed apathy.

Phil wished he could reach out and touch him, hold his hand or give him a comforting hug. That was off limits for Dan, never mind their society. Where they were, Dan was just a body, flesh to be used. There was nothing Phil could do to help him when Jordan inevitably walked in.  
The footsteps grew louder till they were right behind Dan.

“Ah, I see we’re all getting our breakfast on this fine morning.” 

Jordan spoke, before clapping a hand on Dan’s shoulder.  
Dan didn’t react, not in the slightest. He was gone. Every thought in his mind seemed to stop in its tracks.  
The hands on his body were searing and rough, all too much. His body was throbbing with pain. Every thrust like a sharp knife jabbing into him again and again. He felt his chest grow hollow and empty, filling with what could only be described as complete and utter filth. The air around him dried up and he was alone again. He was moving now, his hair being pulled once again and he was crying- he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face. These moments of full on torture never seemed to end.

He made eye contact with Phil and his mahogany eyes were filled with nothing but panic. They both knew that nothing could be done, but each hoped desperately for an interruption of some kind.   
“Thomas, would you join me in the study for a moment?”   
It was a demand, not a question.

Dan could see Phil’s face, could even see a small glint of anger in his eyes as if he was going to protest. Dan gave a slight shake of the head as he followed Jordan down the hall and out of Phil’s sight.

Jordan’s hands were in his hair quicker than Dan could even think of blinking. His soft curls were being pulled tightly as he was sent to the ground. His knees hit the ground hard and he cringed.

“Open wide.” It was smug words that echoed in his ears.

Dan did as he was told as much as he wished he didn't. Jordan forced himself into his mouth. It was disgusting and hard, reaching the back of his throat in jagged thrusts that choked him each time. He couldn't breathe. His spit was everywhere and by the time he pulled out, Dan was gasping for air. He was light headed and his entire body was shaking from a lack of oxygen. There was a vignette of black around the edge of his vision.

It was around the time of his pulling out that he finished on Dan's face. Then he was gagging not just on Jordan but on his own bile as well, that rose past his throat and onto the vintage carpet below him. 

Jordan zipped his pants up quickly and walked out of the study, smug and relieved. As he left, he looked back at Dan with a dominating look in his eye. When Dan himself left the study, he rushed right past Louise and Phil who looked as if he had something to say but had decided against it. He kept his mouth firmly shut, knowing he would vomit more if he tried to speak even one word. 

His eyes fell shut the second his head had hit his pillow. He only woke hours later due to his stomach growling loudly. He made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. He grabbed himself an apple and looked out the window, only to see a light from the cottage and a small silhouette through the window.

He took this chance and exited through the back doors and into the garden. His heart was beating quickly, too quickly, as he made his way up to the cottage. He paused for a moment to gather courage before knocking on the door. Phil opened the door, looking perfectly sleepy and debauched. He smiled at seeing Dan and it warmed his heart.

“Got time to talk?” He asked.

Phil nodded vigorously, as if he was at a loss for words and somewhat surprised by Dan’s visit. Phil stepped aside for Dan to enter, He did so cautiously, wary of being seen. 

“Want some tea?” Phil offered, awkwardly trying to find something to do.

Dan shook his head and looked around, finally getting to see the inside of the cottage that he had been dreaming about for weeks. Phil looked at him as if he was fragile glass. In most ways, Dan was. If things were to go wrong at this moment, they were both afraid that Dan would break. He was weak and afraid, full of shame and regret.  
Phil sat down at his kitchen table and motioned for Dan to sit with him. He did so wearily. 

“I- I wish I could have stopped him, Dan.” He paused, looking down at his hands. “You don’t deserve this- any of it.”

Phil was caring, he was gentle with him. It was the strangest feeling, having someone look at him with kind eyes and trying to know him. Not Thomas. Dan. No one had ever attempted to get to know him like Phil had. He had already saved his life once- and was going to try to do it again. He was trying to save him every time they spoke.

“There’s a way to get you out, I’m working on it. But it’s gonna take a while.” 

A while. Dan didn’t think he could last another day, let alone more than one. His world was turning inside out. Phil said there was a way to leave, a chance, a small chance that one day he would get to listen to music. He felt a tiny bit of hope in his heart.   
Dan nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Phils eyes were so gentle and sincere, his words so full of promises that Dan knew were far-fetched but hoped would come true. He couldn’t help but wonder, why did Phil even want to help him? What were his motives? Looking at him, he couldn’t imagine any vile motives.

“How do you plan to do that, Phil?” It was a question that had been burning in the back of his mind since Phil had talked him down.  
Phil looked at him, his eyes boring into his soul.

“I have my ways.” He smiled at Dan as if he was sharing a deep secret.  
After that, conversation seemed to flow between them. They talked about Melinda and how she had taught him poems. Phil had talked about his brother and his parents. Things seemed almost normal for a moment.

Things were good, if only for a short while. Until he was reminded of who he was, who they were to each other. He needed to remember that it was literally Phil’s job to keep him in check. He should be afraid of Phil, terrified that he carried a gun with him just about everywhere he went. He should be wary of the fact that Phil’s job is to do exactly what Jordan says no matter the consequences.

“You should go to bed.” Phil whispered, as if he didn’t want to break the comforting environment they had created between the two of them.   
“You’re right.” Dan conceded- unwillingly at best.

When Dan mustered up the energy to leave, Phil opened the door for him and left the light on, just so he had enough vision to find his way back into the main house. 

That night, Dan fell asleep with a little warm feeling inside his heart. For the first time in his entire life, he felt real hope.


End file.
